


Моё сердце принадлежит вам

by Rina_Prince



Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал R-NC17 [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Traditional Media, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Размер: 1500*1500 px; вес: 3.08 МбПревью: адаптив 800*800 px; 151 КБ
Relationships: Hiryuu/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал R-NC17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|08: визуал R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Моё сердце принадлежит вам

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/08fKcx.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_visual_RNC17"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
